Chiare Di Sole
by Clare99
Summary: OC ¿Alguna vez os ha dado la impresión de que el cielo se cae encima de vosotros? Eso le pasó a Chiare Di Sole Maseratti al llegar a su nuevo instituto… Presentación y prueba de nueva OC principal. Pasen y disfruten de la lectura : los reviews son bienvenidos…
1. Chapter 1

¿Alguna vez os ha dado la impresión de que el cielo se cae encima de vosotros?

Eso le pasó a Chiare Di Sole Maseratti al llegar a su nuevo instituto…

Presentación y prueba de nueva OC principal. Pasen y disfruten de la lectura : ) los reviews son bienvenidos…

.-

Chiare caminó nerviosa por el gran pasillo cubierto de taquillas.

Marco, su primo se había adelantado para unirse al club de fútbol.

Caminó hasta llegar a su clase.

Todo el mundo de ese instituto la miraba.

Normal…

No es que tuviera un aspecto muy habitual.

El uniforme, falda roja y jersey verde botella y camisa blanca debajo con corbata roja debajo.

Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y la piel bronceada, hasta hay todo normal. Lo malo eran sus ojos.

Esos dos orbes bicolores. El derecho castaño y el izquierdo verde claro.

Cuando llegó a su nueva clase (se orientaba _demasiado_ bien) se acercó a su primo, de pelo color vino y ojos castaños, que estaba sentado en una mesa hablando con un chico castaño de ojos azules con el chándal verde y rojo del instituto, igual que su primo. Ella lo llevaba en su bolsa.

Además de otros dos chicos…

Uno bajito rubio y con ojos azules además de mejillas sonrojadas y el chándal.

Uno medio rapado de pelo castaño y ojos negros.

-¡Marco!- gritó haciendo que los cuatro se voltearan.

-¿Chiare…?- le miró confundido- ¡Ohh! Te tenía que esperar en la entrada, ¿Verdad?

-Verdad, primito…- suspiró, miró a los otros cuatro- ¡Hola! Soy Chiare Di Sole, la prima de este cabeza hueca…

Marco bufó mirando a otro lado.

-Yo soy Fidio Aldena- dijo el castaño de ojos azules.

-Y yo Angelo Cabrini- dijo el pequeño rubio.

- Yo Hidetoshi Nakata- sonrió el rapado- pero puedes llamarme Hide.

-Encantada- dijo inclinando la cabeza educadamente.

Se sorprendieron ante lo educada que parecía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenaasss... Creo que en el anterior se me olvido explicar QUE ES ESTO, bien es un pequeño proyectito para probar este OC que durará hasta final de verano o cuando pueda ;) **

**Es mi nueva oc Chiare.**

**IE pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

**Chiare Di Sole me pertenece**

-¿Te has apuntado al equipo, Marco?- preguntó Chiare sentándose al lado del nombrado.

-Por supuesto, ragazza.

Ella le sonrió.

-Y si no me equivoco, vosotros sois miembros del equipo- frunció el ceño- e Hide, si no me equivoco eres el capitán y vas un curso adelantado. Y tu, Angelo vas un curso por debajo; deberíais iros, esta a punto de tocar.

Marco rió mientras los otros tres le miraron sorprendidos.

Hide y Angelo siguieron su consejo y caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Marco…-murmuró la de ojos bicolores mientras se retorcía el pelo castaño y rizado.

-¡Hidetoshi! –Llamó Marco- Chiare quiere unirse al equipo.

-¿Cómo gerente?-preguntó Angelo.

-Non de…- empezó Marco.

-¡Si!- miró fijamente a su primo.

-Pero…-musitó.

-Ya, Marco.

-Entonces serás la primera gerente del equipo- sonrió Fidio que había estado sorprendentemente callado.

Marco frunció el ceño.

-Ni se te ocurra –murmuró Marco.

Fidio no había apartado la mirada de los ojos de la castaña.

Entonces sonó la campana y Chiare se movió rápidamente hasta la silla más cercana con Marco al lado.

Entro el profesor, un hombre de ojos negros, pelo castaño y de treinta y tantos años.

-Buenos días. Soy Julio Iosono. Todos de pie y en fila al lado de la mesa del profesor, os cambiaré del sitio y de paso os presentáis.

Chiare llegó de los primeros y le miró atentamente mientras cogía la lista y movía el dedo al azar.

-Primera, Chiare Di Sole.

Ella se acercó y le saludó.

-¿Tu eres nueva, verdad?

-Si, soy de aquí pero he vivido unos años en Milán y España.

-¿Algo interesante?-preguntó aburrido.

Ella se picó.

-Participé con Italia en el último Fútbol Frontier Internacional- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se cayó.

-Siéntate allí- murmuró el profesor ante el silencio de toda la clase.

-Fidio Aldena siéntate a su lado.

-….-

-¡Chiare!- gritó Marco cuando acabaron las clases y ella se dirigía a clase.

-Dime Marco- dijo ella trotando hasta llegar a su lado.

-Hay que ir al entrenamiento.

-Pero, Marco, yo….

-Ven- le ordenó.

Entraron en los vestuarios y Chiare se puso el chándal verde de las chicas y deportivas rojas.

Cuando salió los chicos del equipo estaban hablando como marujas con un chico rubio y el entrenador.

-¿Habéis escuchado lo último?-preguntó el rubio- Una de las chicas de la clase de Fidio estuvo en Orpheo en la internacional.

Cuando Chiare salió le miró intensamente.

-Si soy yo ¿algún problema?-preguntó rodando los ojos.

Todos le miraron con caras de incomprensión.

Marco y Fidio estaban sentados en el banquillo.

Ella cogió el balón y lo tiró a sus pies.

-¿Queréis comprobarlo?

Preguntó con cara de seguridad.

-Chiare no deberías.

-¿El portero?- preguntó.

-¡Yo, Gigi Blasi!

-Si, bien- dijo sin interés.

El entrenador por el contrario sonrió interesado.

-¡Hola Paolo!- sonrió ella.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó el entrenador.

-Perdone. Usted no me conoce- sonrió ella- mi antiguo entrenador de mi instituto era amigo suyo y me recomendó que hablara con usted.

-Yo soy Luca- sonrió el rubio.

-Encantada- inclinó la cabeza.

-Venga, Gigi-dijo el entrenador.

Ella se puso en el punto de penalti y lanzó el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

El balón impactó en la portería del italiano con el cuerpo del italiano detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué no juegas al fútbol?- preguntó Luca cuando ella se sentó en el banquillo para preparar las cosas de su bolsa.

-Tuve problemas en la pierna izquierda.

Dijo rápidamente.

-Aún así.

-¡Calla!- gruño con sus ojos centelleando.

-No tiene caso- dijo el entrenador.

Se pusieron a observar el partido en silencio.

**Besitosss :)**


End file.
